


Taking Care of Hailey

by Plumetta



Series: Doll Photo series [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is in the Capitol and Haymitch is in charge.   Sadly he's also in charge of Hailey's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Hailey

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe is owned by Suzanne Collins

Haymitch was exhausted taking full time care of a four year old was harder than….harder than the arena. At least in the arena it was only life or death, his little girl could pout, tantrum or smile and giggle depending upon how Daddy handled things.

Peeta came over early in the morning with fresh bread. Hailey smiled when he came in.

“Hi Uncle Peeta, what kind of bread did you bake today?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15054157359)

“Capitol bread. I thought you might like to eat the same thing as Mommy today.

Hailey was polite but the mention of her mother made her frown. “Thank you Uncle Peeta. Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?

“Your Grandma should get out of the hospital soon and then it takes Mommy two days on the train. Haymitch said.

“Why couldn’t we go Daddy?” Hailey asked.

“Because little kids can’t go to the hospital and you know I tend to fight with your Aunt Ellie.

“Aunt Ellie thinks Daddy is rude. Hailey said. “Mommy says it’s because she doesn’t really know him.”

“Hailey do you want eggs? Haymitch asked.

“Geese eggs?

“Of course geese eggs. Why?

“Cousin Anna says she eats chicken eggs in the Capitol geese eggs are going to make me fat.

“Hailey, you’re not going to get fat. 

“Cousin Anna said she put on five pounds the last time she came to visit 12. Aunt Ellie wouldn’t let her have dessert for two weeks.

“Hailey, your cousin put on weight because she’s a lazy, spoiled little.

“Haymitch. Peeta warned. “The walls have ears.”

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15054329398)

Hailey looked at Peeta horrified. “They do? The walls can hear us talking?

Haymitch glared at him. “Thanks for setting her up for nightmares. “Hailey the walls can’t hear, your Uncle Peeta is afraid you’ll repeat what I just said.

“Is it a secret? Hailey asked.

“Not exactly but if you promise not to tell Mommy or any other Trinkets what I said I’ll….buy a pink frosted cupcake this afternoon.

Hailey tried to negotiate further. “Cookies too?

“Don’t push it Missy.” Now do you want eggs?

“Yes Daddy.

He fed Hailey and sent her upstairs to get dressed. He said to Peeta. “She’ll be back in about an hour.”

“Have you been bribing her a lot this week? Peeta asked. 

“An occasional bribe won’t turn her into a Capitolista. She’s a good kid. I have more respect for what Effie does all day but Hailey’s a good girl.

“How are you doing? Do you want me and Katniss to take her for a day or so?

“I survived an arena. I can survive tea parties, baby dolls and hair ribbons.

He was thrilled when Effie called him that night to say her mother was being released from the hospital.

“I’ll bring her home tomorrow and I’ll be back by Friday. How is Hailey?

“She’ll be thrilled to have her Mommy back. Apparently I’m terrible at tea parties. I don’t put the baby to bed the right way and my hair ribbons aren’t tight enough.

Effie laughed. “Don’t feel bad. When you have to come to the Capitol, I have to hear that I don’t tell bedtime stories like Daddy and I’m not as much fun at giving out allowance.

Haymitch said. “The stories I get, you don’t change the endings like I do but what is this about her allowance? She thinks I’m a pain in the ass.

“No she doesn’t. I just give her the dollar. You know how many days she collected eggs from the geese, if she remembered to put her plate in the sink and if she put her dolls back in the toy box. You also give her an extra nickel per empty bottle she collects.

“Well, Ripper appreciates reusing the bottles. Hailey usually doesn’t get much over a dollar anyway. I deduct for any chores she forgets. The week her cousin was here she owed me ten cents because Anna didn’t have to do anything.

“Did you actually take it from her?

“Of course I did.

“You're mean. But I guess she likes knowing her Daddy is paying attention to what she does even if it costs her money. I miss her so much.

“She misses you too. Do you want me to wake her up?

“No, you’ll never get her back down to sleep. I’ll call tomorrow.

When Haymitch told Hailey her mother was coming home she was so excited.

“Daddy, can we do a pretty hairstyle for Mommy’s home coming?

“Katniss can do some braids.

Later that day Hailey showed her father the new hairstyle but the next morning she decided she wanted curls.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15054198290) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15054304847)

“Curls? You mean when Mommy puts a million curlers in your hair?

“Yes, we could set it today 

Haymitch thought about how long that would take. He decided to call a stylist in the Capitol. “Is there anything that can curl a little girl’s hair fast? I just have to put it on for an hour…great. There’s a hovercraft of supplies coming to 12 today. Can you make sure the Permafast is on it?

He told his daughter that he was going to do her hair….Capitol style. She was very excited. As the general store received their supplies he bought the Permafast. He put it on his daughter’s hair without reading the instructions.

“Daddy are you sure this is better than curlers?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15054211420)

“Of course. They did all kinds of things to my hair in the Capitol. Just sit down and we’ll wash it out in forty five minutes.

Haymitch dozed off and it was an hour later when Hailey was banging pans to wake him up. He took her up to the bathroom and started to wash the formula out. Her hair was curly, very curly, way too curly. Effie was going to kill him.

“Daddy is it pretty?

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/102571865@N06/15217840736)

Haymitch decided to say yes and hoped it was the latest style from the Capitol.


End file.
